


Bratty behavior

by AlteringFate



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: In which Ritsu is a brat and Rei is a baby, M/M, Not Beta Read, This barely even COUNTS as ReiKao I'm so sorry orz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlteringFate/pseuds/AlteringFate
Summary: ReiKao Week, Day 3 - WhinySakuma Rei doesn't sulk. Or whine. Not at all.Especially not when his boyfriend is hanging out with his other friends instead of with him.
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30
Collections: Reikao Week 2020!





	Bratty behavior

Sakuma Rei _isn't_ sulking. Not at all. He doesn't sulk, no matter what his brother is convinced of. He isn't pining either, as much as Ritsu thinks he is. He loves his little brother, but Ritsu's just plain _wrong_ on this occasion.

And he's certainly not upset because Kaoru is hanging out with Izumi and Chiaki today rather than enjoying a luxurious nap with him on their rare day off. Why would he be jealous of Izumi and Chiaki? Especially when his darling Ritsu had even come to grace him with his presence?

.....Maybe he's a _little_ miffed. But that's purely because Ritsu's being _mean_.

"Anija~ I gave up messing with Ecchan today for your sake and all you're doing is making sad faces at your phone. You're the worst, I hate you~"

As cruel as his brother's words sound, their relationship has repaired to the point where Rei recognizes his tone as mildly scolding rather than the venomous tone it would have been this time last year. It's why Rei has absolutely no hesitation in slinking off his chair to drape himself around his brother, finally giving in to his inherent bratniess and whining without shame.

"Ritsuuuu~ Dear, sweet Ritsu, I'm sorry! You know I love you, and I'm so happy you've deigned to spend time with a decript old man like me, I'm truly blessed~"

"Gross, shut up! Why are you so weird?"

Ritsu's complaints make Rei sulk even _more_ , if possible, even when he _knows_ he's being unreasonable. And it makes him feel _awful_ , both towards Ritsu and Kaoru. He shouldn't be begrudging his boyfriend the opportunity to hang out with friends Kaoru barely got to see these days. He should be showering Ritsu with all his love and affection, making up for lost time. (Even if it ran the risk of the younger boy yelling at him even more.)

Perhaps this is the result of repressing his emotions and always having to be on his best behavior as a child. He's acting out 15 years later.

"Here, at least eat this and stop sulking. Otherwise I'm gonna take a picture of your dumb sad face and send it to Kaoru-san. And he'll show it to Secchan and Morisawa and they'll laugh at you. Next thing you know, your dumb face will be all over the internet and nobody will ever--"

"Ritsu-kun. Are you gonna keeping bullying Rei-kun or am I gonna have to scold you?"

Now it's _Ritsu's_ turn to start pouting as Kaoru suddenly makes his pretense known. Not that Rei takes any particular notice for once as he darts up to drape himself over Kaoru instead, delighted that these advances are met with an answering hug. (Even if Kaoru's surprise means that there's a slight delay in reciprocation.)

"Kaoruuuuu~ Kaoru, you're back--!"

All of a sudden, Rei's pushed to the side as Ritsu decides to cuddle up to Kaoru, a shit eating smirk on his face while Kaoru looks utterly bewildered at the sudden turn of events. As he locks gazes with his brother, Rei can practically hear the other's thoughts, mocking him.

_'This is what you get for ignoring me, Anija.'_

"Kaoru-san, did you have a good time? Did Secchan tell you all about his new job. Actually, forget about Secchan and Morisawa and especially that gross bug over there, you can hang out with _him_ at practice or whenever. Just come pamper _me_ instead, I even have cookies for you if you do it right~"

As he's dragged over to the sofa to pamper Ritsu with Rei's wails and complaints ringing in his ears, Kaoru _knows_ he's going to have a lot of making up to do once they have free time again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is such a disaster, I crave the void. But would you believe that out of three drafts, this was the best one?  
> Please forgive me for this garbage, I'll do better tomorrow. I hope.


End file.
